


Interponere

by Tentaculiferous



Series: On Healing [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Caretaking, Claustrophilia, Confinement, Constructed Reality, Gen, Introspection, Lotus Eater Machine, Mental Health Issues, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tentaculiferous/pseuds/Tentaculiferous
Summary: Clockwork considered the possibilities, and calculated the probabilities. And shifted the pocket dimension once more.[Can be read as a stand-alone]
Relationships: Clockwork & Dan Phantom
Series: On Healing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Interponere

Sometimes, Clockwork wasn't content to let Dan's subconscious shape the reality of the pocket dimension inside the Fenton Thermos. Sometimes, Clockwork meddled. While a world where he reigned supreme and could glut himself on violence was enjoyable for Dan, it wasn't necessarily the healthiest thing for him. There was not much room for growth if he was never broken from the unchanging pattern of bloodshed and wholesale destruction. 

He idly twisted his hand over the thermos to change the contents inside. What would be good for Dan today? A little psychotherapy, courtesy of an illusory Jazz Fenton? A regression to happier, pre-explosion times, to remind him of how much he'd once enjoyed the human bonds of friendship and family? The fierce satisfaction of _protecting_ , not destroying Amity Park? A fake confrontation from the denizens of the ghost zone, this time, without Dan's powers so he couldn't simply blast away those who had grudges against him? That last one was a little more negative, but it could be useful to remind Dan that consequences had actions, even for one as powerful as him. 

Or maybe one of Clockwork's favorite creations. He creatively dubbed it "Pillow World". In this little delusion, Dan was in a realm that consisted of nothing other than fluffy, indestructible pillows that would cuddle and comfort any who touched them. This realm enraged Dan to no end, but it could be good for him to work off some of his anger and violent urges on targets that did not breathe or cry. 

Clockwork considered the possibilities, and calculated the probabilities. And shifted the pocket dimension once more.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any feedback or critique is appreciated ^^


End file.
